1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus to remind individuals to take medication at predetermined times extending over a seven day period, in combination with an apparatus to dispense the medication at the predetermined times, while preventing access to the remaining medication. The combined apparatus is controlled by a microprocessor to both provide an audible and/or visual alarm and to activate the dispensing apparatus.
Studies in the past have shown that a substantial number of patients, particularly the handicapped and the elderly, do not follow instructions in taking medication. This can result in the patient failing to take the medication, taking the wrong medication, taking an incorrect amount of the medication, or taking the medication at the wrong time, leading to either a drug overdose, or an ineffective application of the medication to the patients. Caretakers such as nurses also need to be reminded on occasion that a patient needs to take a particular medication at a predetermined time and what the dosage should be.
The medicine reminder of this invention solves this particular problem by providing an audible and/or visual alarm up to four times a day alerting the patient and/or the caretaker that medication is to be taken, and a means for automatically dispensing the proper medication under microprocessor control so as to be easily retrievable by the patient and/or caretaker, for periods of up to a week.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED PRIOR ART
There have been a number of medication dispensing devices disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,856 issued Oct. 14, 1975 to Charles C. Ewing discloses a medication dispenser and schedule reminder which includes a date selector, a six hour spring-wound or battery operated timer having an alarm, and a manually rotatable top to select one of a plurality of compartments containing medication therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,156 issued Sep. 25, 1984 to David C. Martin discloses a method and apparatus for accurately selecting, storing and dispensing pills comprising a tray having four color coded containers for each day of the week coupled with manually removable slidable panels covering the containers, and a pivoted cover for the tray. There is no timer structure disclosed, or any means to lock the cover in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,991 issued Apr. 28, 1987 to Udo Simon discloses a device for storing and signalling the time for taking drugs comprising a dispenser which includes a timer having audio and visual means for indicating the time for taking the stored medications and sensors to indicate when a pill has been dispensed from a blister pack. There is no disclosure of an automatic pill dispenser under the control of a microprocessor by Simon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,765 issued Mar. 15, 1988 to George W. Cole et al. discloses a medication reminder which includes a timer and a release latch mechanism which releases a latch on the cover over a compartment. Cole et al. disclose only a single compartment with the latch mechanism controlled by the timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,177 issued Aug. 30, 1988 to Bruce A. Kehr et al. discloses a method and apparatus for alerting a patient to take medication comprising a tray having plural compartments, and an electrical signalling system which emits audible and visible signals from time to time, each of which indicates that medication should be taken, from which compartments the medication should be taken, the quantity of medication to be taken from the designated compartment, and instructions for taking the medication. There is no disclosure by Kehr et al. of automatic dispensing of the medication under the control of a microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,559 issued Oct. 10, 1989 to Heinrich Schoon discloses a dispenser for medical preparations comprising a plurality of compartments arranged in columns and rows, and manually slidable covers covering each column of compartments. There is no disclosure of a timer coupled to an alarm in Schoon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,669 issued Nov. 13, 1990 to Kenneth B. McIntosh discloses a programmed clock for signalling a person times that dosages of medication are to be taken in compliance with a medication schedule. In addition to the programmed clock the apparatus comprises a microprocessor, alarm means, a pinter, and a plurality of compartments for holding the medication. There is no disclosure by McIntosh et al., however, of any automatic dispensing of medication from the plurality of compartments.